1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw press dehydrator using a cutting blade. More specifically, the present invention relates to a screw press dehydrator using a cutting blade wherein a plurality of cutting panels vertically connected to a screw are spaced from a central shaft so as to facilitate transport of sludge and enable the cutting panels to efficiently destroy microorganisms constituting sludge, a cutting blade is connected to an end of each of the cutting panels at an acute or obtuse angle based on the cutting panel, to maximize destruction of cell membranes and dehydration, and the cutting panels are provided with a plurality of holes to improve cutting force and prevent sludge from clogging a dehydration mesh when sludge is transported by operation of the screw resulting from rotation of a central shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a great amount of sludge is discharged from sewage treatment plants or wastewater treatment plants in the process of wastewater treatment. In order to facilitate secondary disposal such as transport and transfer of the discharged sludge, water should be removed from the sludge.
Conventional dehydrators for removing water from sludge include belt presses, filter presses, centrifugal dehydrators, multi-disc dehydrators and the like. These dehydrators generally separate sludge from water by compressing sludge.
The sludge dehydrated by the conventional method is dehydrated to a water content of about 75 to 85% and is then discharged as a sludge cake, although the water content may vary slightly according to phase and ingredients.
In accordance with the London Convention regulating sea dumping of wastes, sea dumping of food wastes has been prohibited since 2012, sea dumping of excreta wastes has been prohibited since 2013 and sea dumping of industrial wastes has been prohibited since 2014.
In accordance with the prohibition of sea dumping of sewage or livestock excreta, there is a need for methods of efficiently removing water constituting most of the weight of sludge produced during the waste treatment process to reduce cost and efforts required for treatment of these wastes.
Meanwhile, sewage and livestock excretions are treated with aerobic or anaerobic microbes. As a result, the sludge is mostly composed of the dead microbes. Accordingly, a great amount of sludge water is incorporated into cells of microbes constituting sludge.
Accordingly, destruction of cell membranes of cells constituting the sludge is inevitable so as to easily remove water from the sludge.
Sludge dehydration using a conventional simple compression method has a limitation on reducing water content of sludge because microbe cells in the sludge cannot be destroyed through application of force in only one direction.
Accordingly, there is a need for sludge dehydrators capable of removing water from microorganism cells by destroying cell membranes of microorganisms constituting sludge.